Remorse
by xBeautifulTragedy
Summary: What would have happened if Voldemort blamed lucius for his wand not working in the Battle over Little Whinging?  One-shot


_**A/N This was written for "**__**The Character Death Challenge" by **__**BelleD'Opium**__**. (:**_

_**.:.**_

**Remorse**

_**.:.**_

"Lucius, you disappoint me."

"My Lord?" Lucius said awkwardly.

His ignorance made Voldemort's blood boil. Lucius stood there as if he had no idea what he had done wrong.

He was so close...so very close to for once and for all silencing Harry Potter. But all because of Lucius' wand, his whole plan had failed once again.

He has been fairly lenient on the Malfoy family these past years, especially Lucius.

Five years ago Lucius gave a piece of Voldemort's soul to a blood-traitor oh so carelessly and in the end Potter destroyed it, leaving him one step closer to death. Three years ago Lucius claimed he had always known he would return, but little did he know. Voldemort had dealt with people daring to lie to him all of his life. He knew when someone was lying to him. Two years ago Lucius had failed to retrieve the prophecy from the Department of Mysteries. Then just a few short months ago, his son failed to kill Dumbledore. The old fool was indeed dead, but not by the hands of Draco.

"Lucius, do you know why I gathered all of you today?" Voldemort motioned around the table at the Death Eaters, with Lucius standing on the opposite end of the table.

He could see the expression on Lucius' face. The look of fear that flashed across his face, to Voldemort, fueled his fire.

He knew Lucius was never a true Death Eater. He was in it because he was scared.

Voldemort didn't have the time or patience for his own Death Eaters to be scared at the very sight of him. He will be the ruler of the new wizarding world, and he has embraced the fact that there are people out there that will be scared of him, as they should be. But his Death Eaters – no – they needed to be in it because of their personal will and they need to be sure of where their loyalty lies. They need to be willing to do anything to achieve their ultimate goal.

The Malfoy's didn't care; it was obvious. There is going to be no part for them in the world once he wins this war.

After the almost painful silence Lucius spoke up.

"No sir, I do not know."

"Well then, you will know in due time." Voldemort narrowed his eyes and smirked. He stood up slowly and took in a deep breath.

He started to walk around the table slowly making his way over to Lucius whom, with each step Voldemort took, became slightly more rigid as if expecting the worse.

"Now, we all know what happens to people who slip up. They die. Rules exist in order to be followed. The same goes for our society. Our number one rule, if a certain individual can't do the task they are given, they have no reason to live. They simply…vanish." He paused once he was in front of Lucius. "Now tell me Lucius, what have you done since my rebirth that has helped us become one step closer to winning this war?"

Lucius looked down at the ground and stumbled over his words as he tried to speak.

"M-m-my Lord. I believe I know where you are going with this, but I assure you-"

"Assure me what? That you will fail again like you have year after year? Lucius, it's my deepest regret that I must do this."

"Sir, no, please…"

Voldemort slowly raised his wand. For the first time he saw emotions come over Lucius. It was pathetic.

"Avada Kedavra!" As Voldemort shouted those words he heard a scream come from the table which he assumed to be Narcissa.

He watched as the man fell to the ground. A smile crept across his face as he turned on his heels and walked back to the other side of the table.

Narcissa had gotten up and was now crouched beside her dead husband. She desperately shook him while hoping, wishing he would get up and open his eyes.

But it was too late.

While watching the pitiful scene unfold before him, Voldemort's pleasure soon turned into disgust. How could anyone cry over a lost one? He always thought it was foolish and certainly didn't expect it to happen right in front of him.

"Don't you feel anything?" Narcissa yelled at him.

The other Death Eaters stared at Narcissa in disbelief and back at Voldemort.

He let out a slight laugh at that.

He shook his head and sighed. He never understood love or remorse but it was all for the better. He could live without feeling those emotions. It made him who he is today; the greatest wizard in the world.

"We are done here today. You all may leave." Almost at once everyone disapparated, leaving only Narcissa and Voldemort in the room.

"Be careful, or you will meet the same end. I wouldn't feel guilty killing you and your son almost how I have no remorse for killing Lucius." Voldemort said to Narcissa as he too disapparated.

He smiled; one less person to ruin the plans of the future, and by tomorrow he was sure he would forget the name Lucius Malfoy.


End file.
